Document 1 (JP 2012-248554 A) discloses a variable color light emitting device and a lighting fixture including the same. The variable color light emitting device disclosed in Document 1 includes three types of light sources including a blue light source, a red light source, and a green light source and being different in chromaticity of emitted light, and a driver for varying light outputs from the light sources. The red light source and the green light source are selected so that a ratio of a distance from chromaticity of a desired color temperature on the black body locus to reference chromaticity of the red light source to a distance from the chromaticity of the desired color temperature to reference chromaticity of the green light source is constant. The reference chromaticity of each of the red light source and the green light source is set as a reference of chromaticity. With regard to the light sources selected as above, even if the light sources have chromaticity different from the reference chromaticity, such light sources can still vary chromaticity of mixed light from the three types of light sources in a similar manner to the light sources having reference chromaticity. Therefore, Document 1 offers suppression of an individual difference in chromaticity of mixed light independent from feedback control or the like.
The variable color light emitting device disclosed in Document 1 aims to adjust the color temperature of emitted light (the illumination light) within a predetermined range according to the black body locus (e.g., the range of 2000 K to 5000 K). However, some applications such as stage illumination may require illumination light having chromaticity not according to the black body locus. The variable color light emitting device disclosed in Document 1 is not suitable for sufficiently suppressing differences in color of illumination light between multiple lighting devices.